This invention relates to a release mechanism for a trunk lid of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a release mechanism that has a handle coated with a phosphorescent material that is energized without opening of the trunk lid or the use of electrical power.
It is known in the art of vehicle compartment latches to provide a release handle in the interior of an automotive trunk to allow an individual to escape from a closed trunk. Although these handles can be fitted to the interior of the trunk, the trapped individual must also be able to see and operate the handle. The handle may be illuminated by a light bulb, LEDs, or similar sources. However, these configurations all require electrical power and are not always reliable. For example, bulbs may burn out and wiring may become defective.
Radioluminescent materials could provide the requisite visibility of the release handle without requiring electrical power, but such materials pose environmental concerns. Recent developments in luminescence have led to a class of phosphors that have sufficient brightness and long-lived afterglow to provide the required visibility. A problem associated with this type of material is that the initial excitation is usually only from light entering the trunk during times when the trunk lid is opened or from the illumination of a light bulb normally incorporated in a trunk. If the trunk is entered at night and/or there is inadequate trunk lighting, such as no light bulb or inadequate intensity, the phosphor may not provide the requisite visibility for a suitable period, such as an hour. Further, an individual may enter the trunk via the rear passenger seat in which case the trunk lid is not opened and the trunk light is not turned on, resulting in the phosphor not being excited to provide the requisite visibility. Further, some trapped victims may be too young to read directions or interpret signs regarding the operation of the trunk release. In such instances, the trunk release might be bright enough for visibility but might not be attractive enough to young children to encourage them to reach for the handle.
The present invention provides a release mechanism for releasing a trunk lid of a vehicle from within the trunk. The mechanism includes a handle coated with a phosphorescent material to allow the handle to be viewed within a darkened trunk. The phosphorescent material is excited or made to glow by external light conducted through light-conducting means. The light-conducting means extends between a location external to the vehicle and a point adjacent the handle. The handle glows for a period of time following exposure to the external light entering the conducting means to allow visibility of the handle within a darkened trunk.
The light-conducting means may include a window disposed within a trunk wall such as the trunk lid. The window is preferably located such that the external light passes through the window and shines directly on the phosphorescent material. The window may have a circular, rectangular or other acceptable shape. The window may be made from a glass or a plastic material. The glass or plastic material transmits light within the blue part of the visible spectrum. Ideally, the glass or plastic material transmits light having a wavelength including the range from 200-450 nanometers. The size of the glass or plastic is at least one square centimeter.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the light-conducting means may include a window and a light pipe or fiber bundle extending from the window to a point adjacent the handle to conduct external light from the window to a location adjacent the phosphorescent material. The window may be an existing window of the vehicle such as the back window or one of the side windows. By adding a window to the vehicle or using an existing window of the vehicle to allow the external light to excite the phosphorescent material, the handle is visible within a darkened trunk without having to open the trunk lid or provide electrical power.
The phosphorescent material preferably contains at least two different types of phosphors. One of the phosphorescent materials should have a long decay time, such as does alkaline-earth oxide aluminate material. This type of material provides a more lasting glow than a material based on zinc sulfide, which may be brighter but fades more quickly. The different types of phosphor may be combined to form a certain pattern when it is excited that encourages children to reach for the handle, for example, the shape of an ice cream cone.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more fully understood from the following description of certain specific embodiments of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.